Chocolate Love
by The1st
Summary: Komandan Polisi Yamamoto me"nitip"kan seorang gadis untuk tinggal bersama Aizen Taichou. Gadis bernama Hinamori Momo itu adalah seorang saksi kunci kasus pembunuhan. Akankah semua berjalan seperti yang seharusnya? sedikit sadis,AU,OOC-ness,abal-ness
1. Chapter 1

**Chocolate Love**

Bleach is Tite Kubo's

**Warning**

AU, Garing-ness, Abal-ness, OOC-ness, GaJe-ness, sedikit bloody

**o.O.o.O.o**

Malam yang dingin di Seireitei. Hawa dingin yang terbawa guyuran hujan deras membuat orang enggan keluar rumah. Toko-toko tutup lebih awal. Jalanan pun lengang, nyaris tak ada mobil yang ramai berkeliaran seperti biasa. Kota jantung kehidupan Soul Society ini bagaikan kota mati. Tak berpenghuni. Sepi.

Jauh di sudut kota, seorang gadis berjalan tertatih-tatih dalam guyuran hujan. Kaos yang dipakainya nampak sobek di beberapa bagian, mengekspos kulit putihnya yang terkoyak dan mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah pekat. Tubuhnya tak kuat lagi untuk berlari. Matanya yang mulai redup, seolah berkilau untuk sesaat ketika dilihatnya sebuah plakat berbunyi POLICE STATION di pinggir jalan.

Sebelum tubuh mungilnya ambruk ke tanah, bibirnya menggumamkan sesuatu yang membuat polisi penjaga pos itu bergegas menghubungi markas pusatnya.

Tak berapa lama suara sirine memecah keheningan malam itu. Mobil ambulance dan polisi seakan berlomba dalam guyuran hujan. Keduanya berhenti di depan sebuah rumah bernuansa Jepang tradisional yang tampak berantakan.

~O.o.O~

"Kau temukan sesuatu,Gin?" tanya seorang lelaki tegap bermata hazel yang sedang membaca secarik kertas. Sesaat kemudian, keningnya berkerut. Pandangannya beralih pada lelaki kurus di sampingnya.

Lelaki kurus berwajah rubah di sampingnya, terkekeh pelan. "Sejujurnya belum. Tapi aku sudah menemukan titik terang kasus ini, Aizen Taichou". Ia lalu menyerahkan berkas lain pada Aizen. "Pelaku kasus ini mempunyai modus yang sama seperti pada kasus pembunuhan hakim di Rukongai, juga penculikan disertai pembunuhan di Inuzuri".

"Hm," gumam Aizen sambil menyesap kopinya. Di mejanya terlihat empat gelas kopi yang isinya sudah tandas. Sebentar lagi jumlah gelas kosong itu akan segera bertambah.

"Korban pertama, Hinamori Naoya 41 tahun, pegawai di sebuah kantor pemerintahan. Korban kedua, Hinamori Akeno 39 tahun, ibu rumah tangga. Mereka tewas dibunuh perampok yang menyatroni rumahnya. Gin, apa yang membuat kasus ini serupa dengan kasus Inuzuri dan Rukongai?"

"Di mayat keduanya ditemukan bros kupu-kupu hitam," sahut seorang lelaki berkulit gelap dan berkaca mata yang baru saja datang.

Aizen melirik pendatang itu sekilas, kemudian menghela nafas,"Black Butterfly lagi? Hm, organisasi yang benar-benar merepotkan."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau darimana Kaname?"

Lelaki itu menoleh sebentar. "Rumah Sakit. Anak dari kedua korban itu masih hidup. Karena dia satu-satunya saksi dalam kasus ini, jadi kupikir lebih cepat minta keterangan darinya maka kasus ini akan segera tuntas. Ternyata dia sama sekali belum sadar sejak semalam. Hah..Sia-sia aku kesana," sungut lelaki yang dipanggil Kaname itu sambil melepas mantel abu-abunya.

"Gadis yang melapor semalam ya? Kasihan gadis itu. Dia masih sangat muda," ujar Gin sambil geleng-geleng kepala, untuk sesaat senyum rubahnya menghilang digantikan senyum getir yang sangat jarang terlihat di wajah tirusnya.

"Hidup memang tidak selalu indah,Gin. Tidak semua orang bisa bahagia dalam hidupnya. Yah, semoga kita bisa segera meringkus orang-orang biadab itu," sahut Kaname sambil mengangguk pada Hanataro yang baru saja membawakan kopi untuknya.

"Gin, nanti kau temani aku ke Rumah Sakit ya. Saat dia sadar nanti, aku ingin sedikit ngobrol dengannya," kata Aizen. Seulas senyum penuh arti terpasang di bibirnya.

Kaname dan Gin hanya saling pandang lalu menggelengkan kepala. Taichounya itu memang tidak bisa dihentikan kalau sudah penasaran. Padahal mereka tahu, semalam Aizen baru datang dari Karakura dan pasti terserang ngantuk berat. Lihat saja 5 gelas kopi kosong yang teronggok di meja.

"Ya~. Baiklah, Aizen Taichou. Tidak baik kan mengekang anak kecil yang penasaran?" sahut Gin sambil menenteng laptopnya keluar ruangan.

"Aku bukan anak kecil,Gin. Setidaknya aku tidak pernah merengek-rengek meminjam mobil untuk menjemput Rangiku di kafe," kata Aizen santai.

Beruntung Gin sudah terlalu jauh untuk bisa mendengar atasannya, kalau tidak pasti wajah rubah jenius itu akan sewarna dengan saus tomat.

~O.o.O~

Momo terlelap dalam ketakutan luar biasa, tubuhnya terasa berat dan dingin. Membuatnya ingin terjaga, membuka mata dan kembali pulang ke dunia nyata. Tapi bagaimana pun kerasnya ia mencoba, seperti ada kekuatan yang menariknya untuk tetap di alam mimpi. Kekuatan yang membuatnya tetap membuka mata pada adegan berdarah di depannya.

Ayahnya terhuyung berlumuran darah. Dada dan punggungnya menganga lebar. Tapi ayahnya masih berusaha berdiri dan menghalangi dua lelaki bertopeng untuk masuk lebih jauh ke dalam rumah.

"Akeno! Cepat bawa Momo lari dari sini!" teriak ayahnya sambil menahan ayunan samurai lelaki bertopeng. Tetapi sebelum ayahnya sempat berkata-kata lagi, lelaki bertopeng lain telah menghunjamkan samurai ke jantung ayahnya. Seketika itu juga, ayahnya roboh bersimbah darah. Tidak berhenti sampai di situ, lelaki bertopeng itu mengayunkan samurainya ke leher korbannya yang telah jatuh. Leher itu nyaris putus tertebas samurai, tulang lehernya yang putih menyembul keluar.

Ibunya kalap melihat belahan jiwanya roboh bermandikan darah. Lupa akan pesan suaminya, wanita itu berlari menyongsong tubuh tak bernyawa suaminya. "Tidak! Ayah! Bangun, Yah!" isaknya di atas jasad bersimbah darah suaminya.

"Pembunuh! Keparat kalian!" wanita itu melemparkan vas bunga di dekatnya ke arah salah satu lelaki bertopeng. Lelaki bertopeng itu tidak berniat menghindar. Ia membiarkan vas bunga itu menghantam kepalanya dan pecah berkeping-keping, meninggalkan luka yang cukup panjang di wajah sebelah kirinya. Bagaikan mempunyai tenaga monster dan ambang rasa sakit di atas manusia normal, laki-laki itu tetap bisa berdiri tegak. Dengan cepat salah satu dari mereka menebas ibunya dengan samurai.

Tanpa belas kasihan, ibunya pun menerima perlakuan sama seperti ayahnya. Dada wanita itu terkoyak, darahnya muncrat mengotori tatami dan dinding. Dinding itu segera berganti warna menjadi merah pekat.

Mendengar suara teriakan ibunya, Momo berlari menuruni tangga. Sesampainya di anak tangga terakhir, ia berdiri mematung. Tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak. Ingin ia berteriak sekencangnya tapi tidak bisa. Tenggorokannya seperti diisi berton-ton pasir. Kering dan sakit.

"I..ibu! A-Ayah!" hanya kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ibunya memandangnya sambil meregang nyawa. "Lari! Cepat! Kau harus tetap hidup!" kata itu diucapkan ibunya sepenuh tenaga sebelum akhirnya wanita yang paling disayangi Momo itu menyusul suaminya ke alam lain.

Momo tetap tak bergerak. Matanya terpaku pada kedua sosok yang dikasihinya. Air matanya dengan cepat mengalir, membuat pandangannya kabur. Ia tak berusaha menghapusnya. Ia sengaja membiarkan pandangannya kabur, berharap setelah pandangannya menjadi jelas, adegan di depannya menghilang.

Sayangnya, adegan itu menjadi semakin nyata setelah dua lelaki bertopeng itu berjalan mendekatinya. Samurai terhunus yang berlumuran darah terarah tepat padanya. Sedikit demi sedikit ketakutan mulai menguasai dirinya menggantikan kesedihannya. Lelaki itu berjalan mendekatinya. Tanpa membuang waktu, lelaki bertopeng itu mengayunkan samurainya tepat ke arah Momo.

"Tidak!"

Momo terjaga. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Keringat dingin mengucur deras di sekujur tubuhnya. Dengan ketakutan, matanya memandang sekeliling. Dan, tiba-tiba dia sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah mengawasinya. Mata hazel itu menatapnya tak berkedip, terbersit ekspresi terkejut lalu segera berganti dengan ekspresi iba.

"Jangan! Jangan mendekat!"

"Jangan takut, nona. Kau aman sekarang," pemilik mata itu berkata perlahan padanya. Seakan mengerti ketakutan dan kebingungan Momo, lelaki itu tersenyum lembut sambil berkata,"Kau ada di rumah sakit. Aku Aizen Sousuke, dari kepolisian Seireitei. Kami selalu menjagamu, jadi kau tidak perlu takut lagi."

Entah karena kata-kata pria itu atau karena kehangatan dan rasa aman yang terpancar dari tatapan lembutnya, napas Momo perlahan mulai teratur. Tangan laki-laki itu mengulurkan tissue pada Momo.

~O.o.O~

Beberapa jam berlalu dengan lambat bagi Aizen. Sudah pekerjaannya untuk mencari keterangan dari para saksi. Tapi tak pernah sebelumnya, ia merangkap bertugas menenangkan gadis yang sedang menangis. Itu tugas Gin. Tapi sialnya rubah jenius nya itu tiba-tiba mendapat telepon dari kekasihnya untuk segera menjemput kekasih tercintanya yang baru saja selesai belanja di mall Seireitei. Ingin rasanya Aizen menghantamkan revolvernya ke kepala Gin, sayangnya anak itu sudah kabur duluan dan meninggalkannya.

Aizen menghela napas sekali lagi. Tentu gadis ini masih sangat shock dan sedih mengingat orang tuanya dibantai di depan matanya. Dan dia sendiri bahkan juga hampir mati. Aizen sangat mengerti, tapi kasus lain yang diduga ada hubungannya tak akan memberinya waktu terlalu lama. Motif kasus ini harus segera diungkap sebelum jatuh lebih banyak korban lagi.

"Nona Hinamori, saya mohon maaf. Tapi bisakah Anda mengingat-ingat lagi, bagaimana ciri-ciri pelaku?"

Tak ada suara lain kecuali isak tangis Momo yang semakin kencang. Tak tahu lagi, Aizen meraih Momo dalam dekapannya. Mencoba menenangkan gadis itu, tak peduli dia akan melanggar etika atau tidak. Toh, niatnya hanya untuk menenangkan gadis itu lalu meminta keterangan dengan lancar. Tidak ada niat lain. Kemeja biru mudanya mulai basah oleh air mata. Ia merasakan tubuh Momo bergetar. _Hn, sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa mendapat keterangan hari ini._

~O.o.O~

"Aizen Taichou~"

Aizen tidak perlu repot-repot menoleh, atau lebih tepatnya ia tak ingin menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya. Ia merasa lebih baik mengabaikan sang pemanggil daripada menoleh dan timbul niatnya untuk memberondong kepala laki-laki yang memanggilnya dengan revolver kesayangannya.

Sudah satu jam Aizen membaca laporan kasus pembunuhan suami istri Hinamori. Semakin membaca, semakin pening kepala Azien mengingat ia tidak bisa menggali informasi dari satu-satunya saksi kasus itu. Tangan kanannya bergerak meyingkirkan helaian rambut yang jatuh mentupi kening. Mengembalikannya lagi pada susunannya yang disisir ke belakang, menyisakan sedikit anak rambut yang terurai jatuh kembali di dahinya.

"Aizen Taichou~ jangan marah-marah begitu dong~ nanti cepat tua lho. Para mademoiselle di Zinya tidak akan suka melihat superman idolanya bertambah keriput." Suara Gin menggodanya untuk melemparkan mesin fax di depannya ke kepala rubah perak itu.

"Hm,kau dari mana Gin?" alih-alih suara berat penuh amarah yang dikeluarkannya, justru suara tenang dan dalam yang meluncur datar dari bibirnya. Aizen memang selalu berhasil meng_cover _suasana hatinya.

"Err, dari Rumah Sakit, Taichou.." jawabnya sambil senyum-senyum menyebalkan.

"Oh ya? Kupikir semalam aku mendapat laporan kau "meminjam" mobil Kaname untuk belanja ke Mall Seireitei. Jadi mana yang benar Gin? Karena tadi pagi saat aku keluar dari Rumah Sakit, aku bahkan sama sekali tidak melihat batang hidungmu di sana," sahut Aizen datar sambil menyalakan laptopnya.

Seringaian Gin makin lebar mendengar kata-kata Aizen. Bibirnya melebar sampai di bawah telinganya. "Ehe..he.. Semalam aku ada urusan sebentar,Taichou".

Aizen melirik bawahannya sekilas, dengan tatapan setajam silet ia berkata," Kurasa 'semalam penuh' cukup untuk menggambarkan definisi 'sebentar'mu itu".

"Maaf, Taichou. Ayolah, jangan marah–marah begitu. Tanpa marah pun, kau sudah cukup menyeramkan. Apalagi saat marah begini. Tidakkah kau lihat sekarang kakiku sudah gemetaran ?"

Tak ada sahutan dari Aizen. Seakan ia tidak menganggap Gin ada di depannya. Matanya terpaku pada layar laptop dan jemari panjangnya tengah sibuk mengetikkan sesuatu.

Gin menghela nafas. Berurusan dengan Aizen Taichou yang ngambek memang tidak mudah. Hanya satu hal yang bisa merubah kembali mood kaptennya itu."Oke. Sebagai permintaan maafku, aku membawakanmu berkas keterangan Hinamori Momo yang baru saja selesai kukerjakan. Aku mengerjakannya dengan ngebut lho..Setelah urusanku selesai, aku langsung ngebut ke rumah sakit. Petugas yang jaga bilang kau baru saja dari sana. Jadi aku langsung menemui gadis itu...bla...bla..bla..."

Gin terus saja berbicara penuh semangat kepada kaptennya, meskipun ia tahu laki-laki berambut superman itu sudah tidak fokus pada perkataan lagi ketika mata hazelnya langsung menyambar map merah di tangan Gin. Sedetik kemudian map itu sudah berpindah tempat ke atas meja Aizen.

"Nah, beres kan? Kalau begitu, senyum dong Taichou~" ucap Gin ceria, tapi ia buru-buru kabur keluar ruangan ketika dilihatnya tangan Aizen bergerak meraih vandel marmer di dekatnya.

~O.o.O~

"Bagaimana Aizen? Sudah ada perkembangan?" tanya lelaki tua berjenggot putih pada seorang pria muda berambut cokelat gelap di depannya.

"Sejauh ini kami masih menyelidiki keterkaitan kasus ini dengan pembunuhan hakim Kasuoji di Rukongai, Komandan Yamamoto," pria muda itu menjawab, sambil menyerahkan sebuah map.

Lelaki yang dipanggil Komandan itu membuka map, lalu membaca beberapa berkas di dalamnya sejenak. "Hm..Bagus. Awasi terus. Dan laporkan setiap perkembangannya padaku".

"Siap pak!"

"Baiklah, kalian boleh pergi," kata Yamamoto sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Aizen, Gin dan Tousen memberi hormat lantas bergegas melangkah keluar, tetapi langkah mereka terhenti oleh ucapan sang komandan.

"Oh ya. Mengenai saksi kunci dari kasus Hinamori itu.. Komisaris memutuskan untuk menitipkannya sementara di rumah salah satu dari kalian. Yah, untuk melindunginya dari bahaya dan juga agar kalian lebih mudah meminta keterangannya."

Ketiga lelaki itu tercengang dan saling pandang.

~O.o.O~

"Ayolah, Aizen Taichou.. Istri dan anakku saja sudah cukup berisik di rumah. Apa kau tega melihat kami berempat yang hidup berdesak-desakkan harus ditambah seorang gadis lagi? Kau juga tahu kan, istriku cemburuan setengah mati? Kedatangan seorang gadis di rumahku, bisa memicu perang dunia ketiga," tolak Kaname yang sukses membuat Gin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Ia membayangkan Tousen Kaname yang sangar dan galak bagai singa Afrika, tiba-tiba jadi penurut dan sangat manis layaknya kucing Persia ketika berhadapan dengan istrinya. Tawanya yang sempat berhenti, meledak kembali, bahkan death glare Kaname gagal membungkam mulutnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu,Gin? Kau kan bujangan.. Apartemenmu juga masih cukup diisi satu orang lagi." Gin berhenti tertawa. Kata-kata Aizen membuat seringaiannya menghilang entah kemana.

"Err,ano...Kau tahu kan Taichou, Rangiku baru saja datang dari Las Noches. Dan dia juga belum punya tempat tinggal di Seireitei ini. Jadi...yah..kau tahulah.." jawab Gin sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalian tinggal bersama,Gin?" seperti tidak puas dengan jawaban rekannya, Kaname berusaha memberi penekanan pada kata-kata 'tinggal bersama'. Kening Aizen berkedut-kedut menahan marah. _Apa-apaan sih, anak ini?_

Bukannya menjawab, Gin hanya cengengesan seperti biasa. Aizen benar-benar pusing, tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana, ia melayangkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Memandang warna lembayung di langit sore Seireitei, seolah solusi untuk masalahnya ada di sana.

"Ehem.." suara Tousen membuatnya menoleh, dilihatnya Gin menyeringai sangat lebar.

"..."

"Apa?"

"Taichou, kau juga bujangan kan?"

"..."

"Apartemenmu cukup luas,Taichou.."

"..."

"Selamat Taichou. Mulai sekarang kau tidak akan tidur sendirian di apartemen."

"Diam,Gin!"

**o.O.o.O.o**

Saia mendapat inspirasi fic gaje nan aneh ini saat melihat om superman dan dua anak buahnya bertransformasi menjadi seorang polisi..

Akhir kata,

Setetes review Anda, penyambung hidup fic saia.. Jadi..REVIEW pliss..


	2. Chapter 2

**Chocolate Love**

Bleach is Tite Kubo's

**Warning**

AU, Garing-ness, Abal-ness, OOC-ness, GaJe-ness

Saia minta maaf karena kemarin fic nya amburadul banget. Soalnya waktu publish, saia gak pake neliti lagi. Untuk menebus keteledoran saia, saia mencoba buat chapter 2 ini dengan lebih hati-hati. Mudah-mudahan gak amburadul lagi. Jadi, silakan menikmati..

**o.O.o.O.o**

Aizen menatap keluar jendela, menatap bulan yang mulai beranjak naik ke singgasananya di langit malam. Menebarkan sinar keperakan yang menerangi sudut-sudut kota Seireitei. Ia menggerutu malas saat ponselnya berdering. Lelaki itu bergegas merapikan file-file di meja sambil sesekali melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Tak berapa lama ia keluar sambil menenteng laptopnya.

"Aizen Taichou~ Kau mau kemana sih? Buru-buru sekali..." tanya seorang pemuda berambut sewarna cahaya bulan. Seperti biasa, cengiran trademark keluarga Ichimaru masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Pulang, Gin. Kau tahu kan shift jaga Kaname berakhir 20 menit lagi? Itu berarti aku harus segera pulang supaya Hinamori kun tidak sendirian di rumah."

"Wah~ Wah~ Jadi kau buru-buru pulang karena Momo chan ya? Hah~ Mentang-mentang sekarang ada gadis di rumah. Bawaannya pengen pulang teruus~"goda Gin. Aizen hanya menatapnya malas tanpa memberikan sepatah atau dua patah kata pembelaan.

Melihat korbannya tidak bereaksi, Gin berhenti mengetik, men-save pekerjaannya dan menatap Aizen heran. "Kau benar-benar yakin tidak ikut Kyoraku Taichou dan Ukitake Taichou ke Zinya? Kudengar mademoiselle Hime dari Aphrodite titip salam untukmu lho...Kau yakin lebih memilih menemani Momo chan daripada ditemani seorang primadona Aphrodite?"

Aizen kembali melirik pemuda itu dengan malas. Tanpa berkata apa pun ia berjalan melewati Gin, menuju pintu keluar.

Gin menghela napas dan terkekeh pelan. "Banyak lelaki harus merogoh kantong hingga ratusan yen hanya untuk makan malam dengannya, Taichou. Kau malah menolak undangannya yang mungkin saja lebih dari sekedar undangan makan malam. Dan itu semua hanya demi seorang Momo chan? Taichou~ kau bar-benar mau jadi perjaka tua selamanya ya?"

Aizen menghela napas, mencoba mencari alasan kenapa dulu ia mau repot-repot mempromosikan Gin menjadi letnannya kalau kerjanya hanya mengomeli dirinya karena belum menikah. Ia sudah bosan mendengar petuah-petuah bijak dari Gin maupun Tousen agar dirinya _segera_ mencari seorang nyonya Aizen dan juga _segera_ membantu Soul Society untuk menciptakan generasi baru.

"Gin, Momo chan yang kau bicarakan itu adalah seorang saksi kunci kasus pembunuhan yang ada dalam prioritas utama kita. Memangnya polisi gila mana, kecuali dirimu, yang mau menanggung resiko kehilangan seorang saksi kunci yang berharga dan memilih undangan seorang mademoiselle?" Aizen memberi jeda pada pertanyaannya berikutnya.

Dengan sedikit berdehem ia melirik Gin. "Lagipula, kau yakin kalau aku ini perjaka tua, Gin?" Kali ini Aizen ganti terkekeh dan menatap pemuda di depannya penuh arti.

Gin menatap punggung Taichounya yang menghilang di balik pintu dengan cemberut. "Aku harus bilang apa pada Kyoraku Taichou dan Ukitake Taichou nanti? Hah~ Masa bodohlah."

~O.o.O~

"Tadaima."

"Okaerinasai, Aizen san," sahut suara dari ruang tengah. Aizen melepas sepatunya kemudian berjalan ke ruang tengah menghampiri sang pemilik suara yang tampaknya sedang asyik bermain kartu bersama Tousen.

Aizen harus berdehem untuk menyembunyikan tawa saat ia melihat wajah rekan berkulit gelapnya itu telah disulap menjadi badut Ancol. Setiap inchi wajah Tousen telah tertutup warna putih, hanya bagian hidung yang tetap terlihat hitam.

"Wah, aku menang lagi Tousen san," seru Momo riang. Tangannya dengan lincah melukis lingkaran berwarna merah tepat di hidung Tousen.

"Aizen san, sudah makan?" tanya Momo saat dilihatnya Aizen beranjak masuk kamar.

"Hm..Belum," katanya singkat sambil tersenyum. Sejak tadi sore ia sibuk meneliti file baru hingga lupa untuk menanggapi perutnya yang protes.

"Kalau begitu, aku panaskan dulu makan malamnya ya," ujar Momo riang. Gadis itu berjalan menuju dapur yang terletak di samping ruang tengah.

"Bagaimana rasanya Taichou?" tanya Tousen saat Aizen keluar dari kamar. Pakaian dinasnya telah berganti kaos hitam lengan pendek ketat dan training santai biru tua. Membuat otot-otot lengannya yang terbentuk sempurna terlihat jelas. Aizen menaikkan alis, tak mengerti arah pembicaraan pria keriting di depannya.

"Kurasa tidak buruk juga _dia _ada di sini. Lihat, kau jadi terurus kan? Begitulah enaknya punya istri, Taichou. Ada yang mengurusmu saat kau kelelahan pulang dari markas," jelas Tousen dengan suara rendah sambil menelengkan kepalanya ke dapur.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal istri, bukankah hari ini ulang tahun istrimu, Kaname? Seingatku kau bilang kalau kau harus sampai di rumah sebelum pukul 9 malam jika tak ingin dia mencincangmu," kata Aizen santai sambil merebut remote TV yang dipegang Tousen.

Tousen tersentak. Mendadak ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari menyambar jasnya yang tergeletak di sofa. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi Tousen Kaname berlari keluar dari apartemen Aizen. Aizen sangat yakin ia mendengar suara prang keras dan umpatan Tousen yang tidak kalah keras saat pria itu menabrak pot di depan apartemennya.

"Hm. Inilah enaknya tidak punya istri, Kaname. Tidak akan ada yang mencincangku jika aku pulang malam," ujar Aizen sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Matanya terpaku pada pertandingan tinju Sado Yasutora yang sedang melawan Zommari Lerroux dari Afrika Selatan.

"Lho, kemana Tousen san?" tanya Momo yang muncul dari dapur. Aizen meliriknya sekilas. Ia segera menyadari itu adalah keputusan yang salah karena detik berikutnya perhatiannya spontan beralih dari Sado Yasutora kepada gadis mungil di sampingnya.

Momo memakai dress berwarna putih gading selutut dengan bawahan yang sedikit mengembang. Renda di bagian leher dan pinggang berwarna cokelat membuatnya terlihat manis, mengingatkan Aizen pada puding cokelat favoritnya. Rambut hitamnya yang biasa dicepol, tergerai bebas. Gadis itu terlihat bagai peri mungil yang manis. Sangat manis dan rapuh. Aizen cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya, berusaha membuang jauh-jauh pikiran apa pun yang baru mampir di otaknya tentang apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang laki-laki dan gadis manis yang hanya berdua di apartemen malam-malam begini.

"Ehem.. Dia pulang. Hari ini ulang tahun istrinya, jadi dia harus pulang cepat," jawabnya tanpa berani mengalihkan matanya dari TV. _Ingat Aizen, dia masih 17 tahun. Ingat, kau harusnya menjaganya, bukan memakannya._

"Oh, begitu.." kata Momo.

"..."

"..."

Aizen dan Momo segera menyadari ada sesuatu yang ganjil, detik berikutnya suara tawa membuncah di apartemen dengan nuansa krem itu. Mungkin istri Tousen akan sangat terkejut melihat badut Ancol masuk ke rumahnya.

~O.o.O~

Aizen menggeliat malas di balik selimutnya. Semalam ia meneliti beberapa laporan kasus hingga pukul 3 pagi dan sekarang matanya menginginkan kompensasi untuk terpejam lebih lama. Ia masih akan terlelap lagi ketika nada dering ponselnya memecah keheningan pagi. Sambil menggerutu kesal, ia mengangkat ponselnya.

"Halo," katanya dengan mata masih terpejam.

"_Taichou,__kau di mana? Aku sudah di depan tempat Urahara"_ sahut suara di seberang.

Aizen membuka matanya. Spontan ia menoleh ke arah jam weker di samping tempat tidurnya. 07.20. Sial! Ia lupa kalau ia dan Tousen ada janji dengan Urahara di lab Forensik. Ia sudah terlambat 20 menit dan sekarang ia bahkan belum keluar dari selimut hangatnya.

"_Halo,Taichou?"_

"Tunggu di sana Kaname! Aku segera ke sana," katanya sambil melompat turun, melempar ponselnya ke atas ranjang. Berlari membuka pintu kamar dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

Lima belas menit kemudian Aizen tergesa-gesa keluar dari kamar mandi. Laki-laki itu hanya mengenakan training biru tuanya, tanpa repot-repot memakai atasan kaos. Ia setengah berlari dan tidak melihat Momo yang berjalan ke dapur. Aizen tidak sempat lagi mengerem kakinya saat Momo tiba-tiba muncul beberapa senti di hadapannya. Tubuh mungil Momo jelas bukan tandingan tubuh 186 cm milik Aizen. Gadis itu jatuh ke belakang dengan suara 'bruk' yang cukup keras, parahnya lagi tubuh 186 cm berotot itu ikut ambruk di atasnya.

Momo meringis kesakitan, merasakan punggung dan pantatnya yang ngilu. "Ma-Maafkan aku, Hinamori kun. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sebutir air menetes dari rambut Aizen membuat gadis itu mendongak dan segera menyadari seberapa dekat tubuh topless Aizen dari tubuhnya. Juga segera menyadari di mana dia meletakkan tangannya. Perut Aizen. Datar dan cukup berotot. Momo menahan nafasnya menatap setengah tubuh Aizen yang seperti proporsi yang tepat dan sempurna untuk menjadi model susu L-***. Tak sampai 5 detik wajah manisnya terlihat lebih merah dari kepiting rebus.

"Wah~ wah~ Sepertinya kau sedang asyik Taichou.. Boleh ikutan?" sebuah suara mengejutkan mereka, menggagalkan usaha Aizen untuk secepatnya bangkit dan menyingkir dari gadis di bawahnya.

"Gin?"

~O.o.O~

Tousen melirik lelaki yang duduk di samping kursinya dengan penasaran. Sangat penasaran. Seumur hidupnya, baru sekali ini ia menyaksikan Taichounya datang terlambat dan tidak tanggung-tanggung, ia datang dua jam dari waktu yang seharusnya. Dan entah mengapa saat ia bertanya apa yang membuatnya telat, Aizen hanya bilang 'tidak ada apa-apa' dengan wajah bersemu merah. Memangnya sejak kapan Taichounya suka bertingkah malu-malu kucing begitu?

Tak berapa lama, mobil yang mereka tumpangi memasuki parkiran Kantor Polisi Seireitei. Tousen segera turun menyusul Aizen yang sudah lebih dulu turun, berjalan melewati pintu masuk dan menyapa beberapa petugas jaga.

"Kaname, buatlah copyan hasil forensik tadi. Aku akan menemui Komandan, setelah itu kita pergi ke rumahku,"perintah Aizen saat mereka tiba di depan pintu cokelat yang bertuliskan Aizen Sousuke 5th Division Taichou. Tousen mengangguk lalu berbalik pergi. Tapi sebelum kakinya melangkah lebih jauh, ia mendengar suara Kyoraku. Taichou penggemar sake dan wanita itu terlihat sangat ceria, lebih ceria dari biasanya.

"Ohayo, Aizen kun... Bagaimana tidurmu semalam?" tanya lelaki tinggi dan berbulu itu ceria.

Aizen mengernyitkan dahi dengan heran. Meski tak terlalu mengerti isi pembicaraan seniornya, ia tetap menjawab dengan senyum tersungging. "Ohayo, Kyoraku san. Semalam? Yah, aku sedikit lembur sampai harus tidur jam 3 pagi. Memangnya ada apa?"

Tousen heran melihat Kyoraku tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Aizen. Sama seperti dirinya, atasannya juga terlihat bingung dengan tingkah Taichou divisi 8 itu.

"Kau hebat Aizen kun. Tidak kusangka kau bisa juga melakukannya. Hingga pukul 3 pagi? Apa gadis itu begitu hebat,eh?"

Aizen bertambah heran. Memangnya Kyoraku tidak pernah lembur ya? Lalu, gadis...? Gadis yang mana? Merasa perlu mengetahui alasan Kyoraku yang tertawa mesum sambil terus menepuk punggungnya, Aizen bertanya,"Maaf, Kyoraku san.. Tapi, gadis yang mana?"

Kyoraku belum berhenti tertawa, tapi setidaknya ia berhenti menepuk-nepuk punggung Aizen. "Tentu saja gadis 17 tahun yang menemanimu semalam. Kemarin Ichimaru bilang, kalau kau menolak undangan mademoiselle Hime demi seorang gadis. Pasti gadis itu sangat hebat hingga bisa membuatmu tidur setelah pukul 3 pagi. Wah, dia benar-benar membuatmu 'lembur' ya?"

Tousen melihat wajah Aizen Taichou lebih merah dari jus tomat buatan istrinya. Tak lupa dengan tangan gemetar yang mungkin siap mencabut revolver dan meledakkan kepala perak Gin. Mungkin ia harus menelpon Gin dan menyuruhnya bersembunyi dari Aizen Taichou sampai batas waktu yang tidak diketahui.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Maaf ya readers kalau ficnya Aneh dan GaJe. Saia ucapin terimakasih bwt fi-kun31, aRaRaNcHa, divprince, dan Rhein Wolfobbe yang sudah ngereview chapter sebelumnya dan saia sangat mengharapkan kritik ataupun saran dengan menekan tombol ijo-ijo di bawah ini…

Setetes review Anda, penyambung hidup fic saia..


	3. Chapter 3

**Chocolate Love**

Bleach is Tite Kubo's

**Warning**

AU, Garing-ness, Abal-ness, OOC-ness, GaJe-ness

**o.O.o.O.o**

Gin mengunyah tofu terakhirnya dengan nikmat sambil menatap sosok gadis di hadapannya. Keberadaan Momo di tempat Aizen memberikan berkah tersendiri bagi Gin. Pemuda rubah itu bersyukur bisa hampir empat kali dalam seminggu numpang makan gratis di sana. Lumayanlah untuk menghemat uang makan karena koki sekaligus kekasihnya, Rangiku sedang berada di Las Noches. Gin tidak perlu membuang uang untuk membeli makanan karena jujur saja, jika ada hal yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh laki-laki sejenius Gin, hal itu adalah urusan yang berhubungan dengan dapur. Hingga pada akhirnya sampailah ia pada suatu teori kadaluarsa yang menyatakan bahwa dapur memang urusan kaum hawa.

"Momo-chan~ masakanmu enak sekali lho! Pasti nanti kau akan jadi istri yang baik," puji Gin riang membuat gadis di depannya tersenyum tersipu.

"Te-terima kasih,Ichimaru-san. Tapi kalau dibandingkan dengan masakan Aizen-san, masakanku masih kalah jauh," sahut Momo. Gin sukses tersedak air mineral yang baru saja diteguknya.

Aizen-taichou masak? Merasa bahwa hal yang baru didengarnya adalah fenomena alam yang jauh luar biasa dari hujan meteor, Gin pun bertanya,"Memangnya taichou pernah masak untukmu, Momo-chan?"

Gadis bercepol di depannya mengangguk. "Waktu awal-awal di sini, Aizen-san selalu masak untukku. Tapi lama-lama aku jadi merasa tidak enak. Masa aku yang perempuan malah dimasakkan olehnya? Jadi aku memaksanya untuk membiarkanku memasak. Ya meskipun tidak seenak masakan Aizen-san sih," jawab Momo panjang lebar.

Sayangnya Gin sudah tidak fokus lagi pada penjelasan Momo. Otak jenius pemuda itu sibuk membayangkan taichou supermannya yang sangat superior, jantan dan mengintimidasi sedang mengenakan celemek bermotif bunga-bunga sambil menggumamkan lagu Potong Bebek Angsa. Bahkan revolver yang biasa digenggam Aizen telah berubah menjadi sebuah centong nasi. Ah, sepertinya ia harus mengabadikan momen langka itu untuk menebalkan dompetnya. Loly dan Menoly, gadis kembar di Divisi Lalu Lintas pasti mau membelinya dengan harga selangit, mengingat mereka adalah pendiri Klub Aizenholic di markas. Gin sampai heran, kenapa bujang lapuk seperti taichounya selalu saja dikerubuti gadis-gadis muda. Sementara dirinya, sejak lahir sampai sekarang, tak ada satu pun gadis yang tak lari melihat wajahnya. Untungnya teman sepermainannya waktu kecil, Rangiku, masih mau menerimanya sebagai calon suami.

Momo menatap Gin cemas saat dilihatnya pemuda kurus jangkung itu nyengir tidak karuan. Dia tidak hanya mempertanyakan kadar kewarasan Gin tapi juga ketakutan melihat raut muka Gin. "Ichimaru-san, kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"E-eh,iya Momo-chan. Aku cuma tidak menyangka saja kalau taichou bisa masak. Hahahaha.. Pasti dia akan terlihat sangat lucu kalau memakai celemek," komentar Gin menahan tawa.

"Tidak kok. Dia malah terlihat lembut dan manis,"gumam Momo lirih yang sayangnya masih saja dapat ditangkap indera pendengar Ichimaru Gin.

Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Aizen, Momo sudah terpesona dengan senyum rupawan pria bermata hazel itu. Apalagi senyum penuh pesona itu dibingkai dalam garis wajah tegas dan tampan khas lelaki dewasa yang matang dan berpengalaman. Semakin jauh mengenalnya dalam dua bulan ini, membuat Momo bisa menarik kesimpulan bahwa tak hanya wajah pria itu yang nyaris sempurna. Kepribadiannya yang tenang, mengayomi dan berwibawa jelas menyempurnakan sosok pria dengan tubuh atletis itu. Bicara soal tubuh, Momo bahkan telah membuktikan dengan mata kepala sendiri betapa aduhainya tubuh bagian atas Aizen tanpa sehelai benang pun. Entah disadarinya atau tidak, kekaguman itu telah bertransformasi sebagai sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang membuat Momo selalu berdebar bila ada di dekat lelaki rupawan bermata hazel.

~O.o.O~

"Taichou.." Tousen melirik pria di sampingnya sekilas. Entah sudah berapa kali Tousen memanggilnya tapi pria itu sama sekali tidak memberikan respon. Mata hazelnya menyapu pepohonan di tepi jalan yang mereka lewati.

"Taichou, kau baik-baik saja kan? Aku tak tahu kenapa belakangan ini kau terlihat aneh," ujar Tousen, kali ini nadanya naik satu oktaf. Bukannya apa-apa hanya saja ia khawatir kalau taichounya terserang penyakit tuli mendadak.

Nampaknya kenaikan nada itu membuahkan hasil. Lelaki di sampingnya menoleh pelan. Alis cokelatnya bertaut. "Aneh bagaimana maksudmu?"

Tousen menggedikkan bahu. "Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana melukiskannya dengan kata-kata. Tapi yang bisa kukatakan adalah kau tidak seperti biasanya, taichou. Apa Hinamori memberi masalah untukmu ?"

Aizen tertawa pelan mendengar pidato Tousen. Sambil menggelengkan kepala, ia berkata,"Tidak, Kaname. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir gadis itu akan memberi masalah untukku? Dia anak yang baik dan mudah diatur."

Sekali lagi mata hazel itu kembali menyapu bayang-bayang pohon di tepi jalan, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dari hatinya yang berdesir tak karuan saat mendengar nama yang meluncur dari bibir lelaki berambut keriting di sampingnya.

"Anak? Taichou, kau tidak sadar? Hinamori sudah bukan anak-anak lagi. Meskipun usianya masih belia, kau tidak bisa mengkategorikannya sebagai anak-anak. Usianya sudah 17 tahun. Dia sekarang seorang gadis yang menarik dan manis. Kau lupa bagaimana dokter-dokter muda di Rumah Sakit tempatnya dirawat dulu membicarakannya?"

Aizen spontan menoleh pada Tousen dan menghadiahkan tatapan tajam pada pria berkulit gelap itu. "Membicarakannya bagaimana? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?"

Tousen masih tetap fokus pada keadaan jalanan di depannya meski merasakan aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuh taichou-nya. "Kudengar mereka bilang kalau Hinamori itu sangat imut dan manis. Mereka bahkan sering mengunjungi kamar perawatannya meski sedang tidak bertugas. Membawa apel lah, bunga lah, sok menghibur dan banyak lainnya. Bahkan ada yang terang-terangan merayunya. Yah, menurutku perhatian para pemuda itu di luar batas tugasnya sebagai seorang dokter. Waktu itu kau masih bolak-balik ke markas jadi mungkin kau tidak tahu seberapa genit bocah-bocah itu."

Aizen mendengus pelan. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa hatinya dongkol luar biasa mendengar dokter-dokter muda di Rumah Sakit Kepolisian Seireitei itu mendekati Momo.

"Taichou, bisakah kau tidak meremas berkas laporan di pangkuanmu itu? Aku membuatnya semalaman penuh tanpa tidur tahu!" seru Tousen panik dan sukses menghentikan aksi remas-meremas Aizen.

~O.o.O~

Aizen keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Tubuhnya terasa segar kembali setelah air dingin menyapu setiap pori-pori kulitnya. Ditambah lagi aroma sandalwood yang menguar dari tubuhnya dan membuatnya merasa rileks. Hm... Tunggu. Tapi aroma yang satu ini tentu bukan wangi sandalwood. Aroma lain ini telah menggelitik perut Aizen. Rasa penasaran yang didukung insting kelaparan mengantarkan laki-laki itu ke dapur. Ternyata aroma sedap itu menguar dari atas teflon yang tepat di sampingnya, terlihat Momo yang asyik memotong sayuran.

Senyum terkembang di bibir tipis Aizen melihat Momo bergulat dengan peralatan dapur. Beberapa helai rambut hitam kelamnya yang dicepol terurai lepas karena terlalu sibuk mengolah masakan. Wajah manis gadis itu bersemu merah terkena kepulan uap panas penggorengan. Aizen sungguh tidak tahu mengapa saat penampilan Momo berantakan seperti itu, justru terlihat sangat manis di matanya.

Entah sejak kapan Aizen tidak bisa berhenti mencuri pandang ke arah gadis itu. Sungguh gadis itu berbeda dari wanita-wanita yang pernah ditemui Aizen. Meski ia selalu mencoba terlihat tegar dan kuat tapi Aizen tahu di balik itu semua Momo begitu mungil, polos dan rapuh. Membuat Aizen tidak tahan untuk tidak membawa gadis itu ke dalam dekapannya dan melindunginya dari kerasnya dunia.

"A-Aizen-san," ujar Momo terkejut. Mata hazelnya membulat sempurna dan pipinya pun merona dengan sempurna. Aizen tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa melihat ekspresi lucu di depannya.

"Ke-kenapa kau tertawa,Aizen-san?" tanya Momo. Alisnya bertaut dan tanpa sengaja ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, pertanda jika ia sedang bingung.

Aizen harus menahan keinginan yang begitu kuat untuk menghambur dan memeluk objek lucu dan menggemaskan di hadapannya. Kenapa? Tentu karena Aizen masih menyayangi pekerjaannya dan tidak ingin dipecat dengan tidak hormat oleh Komandan Yamamoto.

Aizen berdehem pelan."Kau lucu sekali jika sedang bingung Hinamori-kun. Mau masak apa? Kubantu ya?" tawarnya sebelum berbalik memunggungi Momo untuk mengambil beberapa sayur dari dalam kulkas. Dalam hati ia tersenyum saat ia melihat rona merah di pipi Momo semakin bertambah.

"S-Sup jamur, Aizen-san," sahut Momo terbata. Sejenak ia memegang dada, mencegah jika sewaktu-waktu jantungnya melompat keluar. Beberapa menit kemudian ia menghela napas kesal karena tak bisa berhenti mencuri pandang ke punggung pria jangkung yang tengah santai mengaduk sup di depannya.

Alunan nada You Make Me Wanna milik Blue menghentikan kegiatan mengaduk Aizen. Di liriknya ID caller yang tertera pada layar ponsel yang diletakkannya di meja, tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Komandan Yamamoto.

Alis cokelat pria itu mengernyit sebentar, mengiringi jemarinya yang bergegas menekan tombol OK. Kerutan itu semakin dalam saat mendengar jawaban dari seberang. Kepalanya spontan menoleh pada Momo yang sedang mengambil alat-alat makan di rak.

"Baik, Komandan. Malam ini juga aku ke sana."

~O.o.O~

Aizen melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalanan distrik Zinya yang ramai. Sejujurnya ia tak terlalu suka keramaian, tapi apa mau dikata? Ini Zinya. Pusat dari semua hiburan malam di Seireitei yang tidak pernah sepi pengunjung. Semua jenis hiburan malam mulai dari kelas teri hingga luxury ada di sini, dan tentunya hampir semua jenis wanita ada di sini. Hampir? Karena ada satu wanita yang tidak mungkin bisa didapatkannya di sini. Wanita yang mungkin sekarang tengah tertidur pulas di salah satu kamar apartemen Aizen.

Setitik perasaan bersalah muncul di benaknya, saat ia bilang malam ini harus pergi dan tidak bisa menyantap makan malam yang telah mereka siapkan bersama. Aizen sempat menangkap gurat kekecewaan di wajah Momo yang segera berganti senyum polos dan kata-kata 'hati-hati di jalan'. Andai gadis itu tahu tempat tujuan Aizen sebenarnya, mungkinkah ia akan mengucapkan kata itu dengan bibir tersenyum? Semoga saja Gin menjaganya dengan benar dan tidak mengucapkan satu kata yang salah di depan Momo.

Perlahan Aizen mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan berat. Ia melangkah melewati pintu masuk Aphrodite, salah satu klub malam terbesar di Zinya, bahkan mungkin di Seireitei. Seorang pemuda berkaca mata berambut pink menyambutnya dan mempersilahkannya memasuki ruangan di belakang hall. Meskipun Aphrodite adalah klub malam besar, tapi kesan private sangat terasa. Ruangan bernuansa putih gading itu cukup luas namun bersekat-sekat, dalam tiap sekat berisi 5-6 sofa-sofa kecil. Tak ada yang berubah dalam pandangan Aizen sejak ia berkunjung beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Permisi,Tuan."

Aizen menoleh. Ia melihat seorang wanita dua puluhan, berambut hitam dan diikat tinggi mengenakan gaun tanpa lengan berwarna merah marun tersenyum padanya. Sedikit ekspresi terkejut nampak di wajahnya yang berkulit eksotis. "Bukankah Anda, Aizen-san? Kami sangat senang bisa menerima kunjungan Anda lagi, Aizen-san," kata wanita itu ramah.

Aizen mengangguk, membalas senyum wanita itu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Aizen-san?" tanya wanita itu. Aizen melirik ID di dada wanita itu sekilas. Mila Rose.

"Apa Mademoiselle Hime ada waktu untukku?"

Mila Rose tersenyum sambil melirik arloji yang melingkari tangan kirinya. "Maaf, Aizen-san. Tapi jam-jam segini Mademoiselle Hime sedang off dan biasanya tidak mau menerima tamu. Kalau tidak keberatan, silahkan Anda memilih mademoiselle yang lain."

Aizen menatap Mila Rose lekat, membuat wanita itu sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan menggoda dan balas menatap Aizen. "Mila Rose, bukankah setiap mademoiselle di sini bebas memilih tamunya? Bagaimana kalau kau beritahu Mademoiselle Hime soal siapa yang sedang menunggunya sekarang? Kalau sang mademoiselle memang tidak berkenan, maka aku dengan senang hati memilih mademoiselle yang lain," tawar Aizen.

Mila Rose tertawa pelan lalu mengangguk, berbalik menuju ruangan di seberang ruangan Aizen.

Beberapa menit kemudian, wanita itu kembali dan mempersilahkan Aizen mengikutinya ke tempat Mademoiselle Hime.

Setelah Mila Rose pergi, Aizen segera mengunci tempat, atau lebih tepatnya kamar. Sebuah tempat tidur king size, meja rias dan beberapa perabot lain memenuhi ruangan luas itu, ditambah lagi kamar mandi di pojok ruangan. Sepertinya ruangan itu memang didesain agar para pemakai kamar betah berlama-lama di sana.

"Aku ragu kalau kau datang ke sini hanya untuk mengagumi kamarku, Sousuke-san?" sebuah suara halus bak beludru mengalun dari pinggir ruangan, tepat di depan jendela besar dengan background distrik Zinya malam hari. Lengkap dengan kerlap-kerlip lampu Seireitei yang terlihat jauh, kecil dan bercahaya.

Aizen menoleh pada pemilik suara itu. Seorang wanita berumur tak kurang dari 24 tahun, berkulit seputih porselen. Parasnya elok, bagai dewi Aphrodite yang tengah mengambil wujud manusia, di balut tubuh semampai indah yang membuat semua mata lelaki yang datang di Aphrodite melebar seukuran bola bisbol. Rambut orange kecoklatannya tersanggul rapi, mengekspos leher jenjang porselennya yang menantang untuk dijelajahi.

"Tentu tidak, Mademoiselle Hime. Aku datang karena ingin bertemu denganmu," sahut Aizen, pelan. Suaranya semakin rendah karena lawan bicaranya semakin mempersempit jarak di antara mereka.

"Aku tersanjung jika kau datang jauh-jauh dari Seireitei hanya untuk bertemu denganku." Tangan Mademoiselle Hime mulai bergerak turun dari bahu Aizen ke dadanya. Jemari lentiknya perlahan bergerak dari satu kancing ke kancing yang lain. "Kau tahu? Aku sedikit berpikir kau melupakanku saat beberapa waktu yang lalu, Kyoraku-san bilang kalau kau menolak ajakannya untuk ke sini."

Aizen menunduk, mendapati dirinya terlena dalam wangi mawar yang menguar dari rambut orange kecoklatan di bawahnya."Aku menolak karena aku ada urusan."

Aizen merasakan bibir ranum itu tersenyum di atas dadanya yang sekarang hanya berlapiskan kaos putih. Napas hangat menggelitik dada bidangnya saat wanita itu berbicara. "Oh ya? Senangnya~ Kupikir aku bisa mati karena rindu jika tidak melihatmu lagi. Kalau tidak keberatan, maukah kau membantuku untuk menghilangkan rinduku~ Sousuke-san," bisik Mademoiselle Hime manja. Dikecupnya dada Aizen ringan. Tangan kanannya bergerak menyusuri perut Aizen dan turun ke ikat pinggang lelaki itu. Aizen menghentikan tangan sehalus sutra itu dengan lembut saat tangan itu berusaha melepas gespernya.

"Tunggu, Hime. Malam ini aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu."

Mademoiselle Hime mendongak, menatap kristal hazel di atasnya yang tengah menatapnya dingin. Ia tak percaya, dirinya, seorang primadona Aphrodite telah diganggu istirahatnya oleh seorang lelaki hanya untuk bicara? Meskipun lelaki itu tak kalah tampan dari Dewa Adonis dan selalu ia mimpikan di setiap tidurnya, tetap saja wanita itu heran dan sedikit tersinggung. Selama ini tak ada satu lelaki pun yang bisa menolak kecantikan dan pesonanya.

"Jadi istirahatku diganggu oleh lelaki yang hanya berniat mengajakku ngobrol padahal aku merindukannya setengah mati? Sousuke-san, memangnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Wanita berambut orang kecoklatan itu berpaling, menyembunyikan wajahnya dari tatapan Aizen.

"Hime, maafkan aku karena mengganggu istirahatmu. Ini semua karena aku sedang bertugas. Dan tugasku adalah mendapat informasi tentang lelaki yang dua malam lalu bersamamu, Jin Kariya.

Terdengar desahan napas berat. "Sousuke-san, aku tidak bisa memberi informasi tentang klienku. Itu sudah perjanjian yang tidak boleh dilanggar." Suara wanita itu kembali terdengar lembut.

"Kau juga pasti tahu, dia itu penjahat, Hime. Kalau dia berkeliaran, entah berapa orang lagi yang akan kehilangan orang yang mereka sayangi. Kalau kau takut ia akan macam-macam pada tempat ini atau padamu, kau tak perlu khawatir. Kami akan menjaga tempat ini secara rahasia."

Aizen mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat wanita di sampingnya terkekeh pelan. "Maaf, kurasa kau harus cari orang lain. Aku di sini untuk kerja. Dan pekerjaanku bukan untuk menjual informasi. Lucu sekali. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan ada seorang laki-laki yang menginginkan mulutku untuk berbicara daripada mengerjakan "hal" lain. Meskipun itu bukanlah hal yang buruk, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya Sousuke-san, berapa pun bayaran yang kau berikan. Dan maaf, aku sedang sangat lelah," katanya sarkastik sambil memandang pintu keluar. Mengisyaratkan Aizen untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Tapi Aizen sama sekali tak bergerak, bibirnya membentuk seringai kecil.

Akhirnya Aizen bergerak. Lelaki itu mendekati sosok yang menyilangkan tangan di sampingnya. Menunduk, lalu berbisik tepat di samping telinga sang mademoiselle. "Baiklah, Hime. Kalau begitu, lakukan pekerjaanmu." _Dan aku akan melakukan pekerjaanku._

~O.o.O~

Momo terbangun dari tidurnya dengan napas terengah-engah. Ia meraba jantungnya yang berdenyut sangat cepat. Mimpi itu datang lagi. Ia sudah beberapa kali bertemu dengan therapist dan psikolog kenalan Aizen untuk mengatasi traumanya. Sejauh ini hasil yang ditunjukkan cukup baik. Ia tak pernah lagi bermimpi buruk tentang orang tuanya. Tapi entah mengapa ia memimpikannya lagi, bahkan ia melihat Aizen tergeletak bersimbah darah dalam mimpinya.

Ia gemetar dan ketakutan. Takut jika satu-satunya orang yang ia sayangi dan kagumi di dunia ini juga diambil darinya. Orang yang selalu melindunginya, membuatnya tenang dengan senyum dan tatapan lembutnya dan belakangan ini, orang yang ia dambakan sosoknya. Momo menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali, mengusir semua pikiran buruk tentang Aizen. Pria itu pasti baik-baik saja dalam tugasnya. Kapten Divisi 5 Kepolisian Seireitei bukan orang yang gegabah mengambil keputusan.

Cklek

Momo mencengkeram selimut cokelat mudanya erat-erat. Matanya melirik jam weker di meja kecil, di samping tempat tidurnya. Jam 3 pagi. Siapa yang membuka pintu jam segini? Gin sudah bilang di telpon kalau ada badai di daerah rumahnya sehingga lelaki itu tak bisa menemaninya di sini. Sedangkan Tousen, sejak kemarin sore pria itu sama sekali tak bisa dihubungi Aizen. Lagipula kalau salah satu dari mereka, harusnya mereka menekan bel karena tak punya nomor kombinasi untuk membuka pintu. Aizen juga tidak mungkin karena pria itu berkata ia akan pulang pagi. Ya, meski sekarang sudah masuk pagi hari tapi rasanya tak mungkin Aizen pulang sepagi ini.

Mengabaikan tubuhnya yang gemetaran, Momo perlahan turun dari ranjang. Berusaha seminimal mungkin menimbulkan suara. Diraihnya pemukul bisbol yang memang disiapkan Aizen untuknya. Aizen pernah bilang kalau Gin macam-macam saat ia tak di rumah, ia mempersilahkan Momo untuk memecahkan kepala Gin dengan cuma-cuma.

Ia membuka pintu dengan gemetar, melongok keluar dan tidak mendapati sesuatu atau seseorang yang ganjil. Kaki kecilnya melangkah keluar tanpa suara menuju ruang tengah dan mendapati Aizen tengah duduk di sana dengan lengan berlumur darah.

"A-Aizen-san..."

**o.O.o.O.o**

Maaf kalau ceritanya garing dan tanpa humor karena di chap ini saia mencoba menggambarkan awal konflik Aizen Hinamori. Meski saia gak tahu bisa ditangkep atau tidak konfliknya *dicero*

Maaph2, saia baru belajar mati-matian buat fic agak serius gitu... Mohon maaph kalo jadix malah tambah hancur m(n_ n)m. Saia juga minta maaph ga bisa cepet apdet krna lagi bantuin bapak n pak tukang buat ngecat rumah.. Yah, resiko jadi anak paling gedhe..T_T

Saia ucapin terimakasih bwt fi-kun31, aRaRaNcHa, Fun-Ny Chan, Vieszcy, Chitose P. Himawari yang sudah mereview, dan saia sangat mengharapkan kritik ataupun saran dengan menekan tombol ijo-ijo di bawah ini…

Seperti biasa, setetes review Anda, penyambung hidup fic saia..


	4. Chapter 4

**Chocolate Love**

Bleach is Tite Kubo's

**Warning**

AU, Garing-ness, Abal-ness, OOC-ness, GaJe-ness

**o.O.o.O.o**

Aizen terduduk di lantai, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding krem ruang tengah. Warna merah pekat menodai kemeja putih gadingnya. Pria itu lantas melepas kemeja yang dikenakannya, membiarkannya teronggok bersama jas yang juga telah berubah warna. Lengannya terluka, darah menetes dari jemarinya. Ia masih tetap tersenyum saat melihat Momo yang berdiri mematung beberapa meter dari tempatnya duduk. Namun kali ini senyum itu tidak mampu menghalau ketakutan Momo. Ketakutan besar akan kehilangan pemilik senyum itu.

"A-aizen-san….Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir. Ia yakin wajahnya sekarang terlihat lebih pucat daripada Aizen yang sejak tadi sudah kehilangan beberapa mili darah. "Hanya luka gores biasa, Hinamori-kun. Kau bisa ambilkan kotak P3K di dekat pintu dapur?" pintanya.

Momo tidak bodoh, ia bisa membedakan mana luka gores ringan dan parah. Luka gores sepanjang 10 cm dengan lebar luka yang bisa membuatmu melihat warna keputih-putihan di dalamnya, jelas bukan luka gores ringan. Dengan diam Momo berjalan tergesa mengeluarkan kotak P3K, beserta berbagai plester dan perban. Tidak lupa mengambil baskom dan waslap dari lemari.

Aizen masih berusaha menghentikan perdarahan dengan tangannya saat Momo datang membawa berbagai perlengkapan P3K. Rambut cokelat gelapnya terlihat berantakan menutupi sebagian wajah maskulinnya. "Apa yang terjadi, Aizen-san?" tanya Momo, suaranya bergetar. Perlahan dibersihkannya luka di bisep Aizen. Erangan tertahan keluar dari bibir lelaki itu sebelum akhirnya menyandarkan kepala ke dinding dan menjawab pertanyaan Momo. "Ada orang yang menyerangku."

"Menyerang? Kenapa?" kejar Momo cemas. Ia melirik lelaki di depannya yang terdiam, mencoba menerka-nerka apa yang membuat lelaki yang sangat baik dan lembut seperti Aizen harus diserang orang.

"Aku sedang mencari informasi dari seseorang ketika tiba-tiba laki-laki itu menyerbu masuk," jawab Aizen sambil meringis saat Momo membersihkan lukanya dengan antiseptic. Meski ia sadar kata-kata yang diucapkannya sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan 'kenapa' yang dilontarkan Momo, Aizen tidak lantas mengobral penjelasan. Lelaki itu kembali terdiam, menatap lengannya yang kini terbalut perban.

"Dengan luka seperti ini kau harusnya ke rumah sakit untuk dijahit, Aizen-san," saran Momo.

Aizen tergelak. "Aku polisi, Hinamori-kun. Aku sudah terbiasa terluka. Jangan terlalu khawatir, nanti aku akan berobat ke Unohana-san."

Sudah biasa? Hati Momo mencelos mendengarnya. Apa Aizen harus setiap saat berhadapan dengan bahaya? Bagaimana kalau suatu saat ia tidak selamat? Air mata mulai merebak di pelupuk matanya. Rasa takut kehilangan pria itu makin besar ia rasakan dan Momo tidak mau kehilangan Aizen. Ia tidak mau kehilangan orang yang sangat berharga baginya sekali lagi.

Kekhawatiran dan rasa takutnya berubah menjadi frustasi.

"Berhentilah berkata 'jangan khawatir' karena aku tidak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkanmu. Mungkin kau sudah terbiasa terluka tapi aku tidak terbiasa dan tidak mau melihatmu terluka. Aku benar-benar takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu, Aizen-san," Momo nyaris berteriak saat mengatakannya. Butiran bening menetes dari kepalanya yang tertunduk, membasahi jemarinya yang tengah mencengkeram erat ujung kaos merah muda.

Selama beberapa detik Aizen menatap gadis yang menangis di depannya tak percaya. Benarkah yang ia dengar bahwa gadis itu begitu mengkhawatirkannya? Perasaan bahagia sekaligus sedih bergemuruh dan meledak-ledak di dadanya. Diraihnya Momo yang masih sesenggukan, perlahan ia menyapu cairan bening yang masih tersisa di sudut mata gadis itu.

Jemari kokoh Aizen membimbing dagu Momo, membuat mata gadis itu menatapnya. Hazel bertemu hazel. Gemuruh dalam dadanya semakin tak terkendali. "Maaf telah membuatmu khawatir. Aku berjanji, lain kali aku akan lebih berhati-hati. Ok?"

Momo mengangguk perlahan, tak melepaskan pandangannya dari kristal hazel di depannya. Ia yakin degup jantungnya sekarang lebih keras dan lebih cepat dari detak jam dinding yang bergema di ruang tengah. Hazel itu semakin dekat. Ia tak tahu hazel itu mendekatinya atau ia yang mendekati hazel itu. Momo tak sempat menganalisa lebih lanjut karena matanya telah terpejam, menutup kontak dengan hazel lawannya. Satu hal yang ia rasakan, bibir mungilnya telah membuat kontak dengan sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang keras namun lembut dan hangat. Sensasi yang tak pernah dikenal sebelumnya dan membuatnya bingung. Tubuhnya seakan meleleh lalu melayang-layang menentang hukum gravitasi. Sensasi itu membuatnya tak ambil pusing dengan wangi asing yang menguar samar dari tubuh Aizen. Ia benar-benar larut dalam pusaran aneh yang membuatnya melayang.

Kali ini Aizen tak peduli lagi. Tak peduli dengan bayangan komandan tua yang mengomel padanya, tak peduli dengan ocehan Gin tentang hukuman pidana bagi seorang pedofilia, bahkan ia telah lupa dengan Jin Kariya, penjahat nomor satu yang selama ini terus diburunya. Satu-satunya hal yang ia pedulikan adalah lembutnya bibir mungil Momo yang memabukkan, menenggelamkannya dalam lautan gelora. Bibir itu terasa manis seperti cokelat namun segar seperti peach. Dibimbingnya bibir mungil dan rapuh itu dalam satu irama yang manis, memabukkan, namun lembut. Andai saja ia mampu menghentikan laju sang waktu, ingin rasanya Aizen menawan bibir ranum itu lebih lama lagi atau mungkin selamanya.

~O.o.O~

Sinar matahari yang hangat menerobos masuk dari tirai jendela yang terbuka. Momo tersenyum lega melihat kamarnya yang telah tertata rapi. Berikutnya hanya tinggal membereskan ruang tamu saja.

"Jangan bekerja terlalu keras, Hinamori-kun. Kau bukan pembantu di sini," sebuah suara bariton menyapanya lembut. Momo menoleh mendapati Aizen tengah bersandar di kusen pintu. Sepanjang dini hari Momo tak bisa tidur memikirkan 'kejadian' di ruang tengah. Ia sedikit kikuk bila bertemu Aizen setelahnya. Tapi pria itu sepertinya malah terlihat biasa saja, seperti sekarang.

Momo menjawab tanpa berani menatap mata pria itu. "I-iya. Kau sudah mau berangkat,Aizen-san?"

Aizen melihat ekspresi kikuk dan panik yang tergambar jelas di wajah Momo. Pria itu menghela napas. Apa semalam ia belum secara eksplisit mengungkapkan perasaannya, sehingga gadis itu terlihat sangat canggung dan panik? Bukankah mereka sudah saling mengerti perasaan masing-masing meski tak saling mengatakan? Sepertinya berhadapan dengan remaja memang harus selalu menggunakan kalimat verbal yang jelas. Perlahan didekatinya gadis itu. Diangkatnya dagu mungil Momo, membuat gadis itu tak punya pilihan lain selain balas menatapnya.

"Belum. Aku ingin bicara denganmu Hinamori-kun. Kenapa kau tidak mau melihatku?" tuntutnya.

"A-aku ti-tidak begitu koq. Hanya saja...hanya.."jawab Momo. Ia kehilangan kata-kata untuk menggambarkan perasaan yang muncul di hatinya.

"Kau panik saat melihatku. Sikapmu sangat canggung jika berada di dekatku. Aku mengasumsikan hal itu merupakan bukti ketidakyakinanmu padaku atau mungkin kau tidak mengerti bahasa non verbal,"tukas Aizen. Matanya menatap dalam, jauh ke dalam hazel di bawahnya.

Momo kehilangan kata-kata untuk membalasnya. Ia membeku dalam tatapan Aizen. Tak pernah ia tahu jika mata hazel yang selalu memancarkan keteduhan itu bisa menatapnya seperti itu. Begitu dalam dan menuntut. Seperti terhipnotis, Momo hanya mengangguk.

Seulas seringai muncul di bibir Aizen. Sekali lagi Momo terkejut. Bibir yang selalu tersenyum hangat itu kini tengah menyeringai padanya. Seringai yang sangat...err, seksi dan nakal mungkin kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya.

Banyak hal dalam diri lelaki itu yang mengejutkannya. Misalnya saja seperti saat ini, saat Aizen membawa wajahnya semakin dekat. "Kalau kau memang tidak mengerti. Mungkin aku harus menjelaskannya secara verbal padamu."

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinamori Momo. Dan melihat 'sikap'mu pagi tadi, kupikir kita sama-sama tahu bahwa kau juga punya perasaan yang sama. Benar atau tidak?"

Momo semakin tidak meragukan kemampuan Aizen sebagai polisi. Sekarang saja ia merasa seperti sedang diinterogasi daripada diberi pengakuan cinta.

Kepala mungil Momo mengangguk dengan kaku. Ia terlalu malu untuk menjawab 'iya', apalagi dengan Aizen yang mengeluarkan aura intimidasi seperti ini. Melihat itu, lelaki di depannya terkekeh pelan, sepertinya ia telah kembali pada wujud Aizen-si-tuan-baik-hati.

"Terima kasih, Momo," ujarnya pelan sebelum membawa Momo kembali dalam ciuman ringan yang hangat. Beberapa detik setelahnya, Momo berusaha dengan susah payah untuk kembali ke dunia nyata. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menangkap apa yang diucapkan Aizen sebelum lelaki itu melangkah kembali ke ruang kerjanya.

~O.o.O~

"Ayolah,taichou... Aku benar-benar minta maaf, kemarin malam ada badai di daerah rumahku. Kau juga baca beritanya di koran kan? Jangan ngambek begitu dong~"rengek Gin pada pria yang tengah menikmati cokelat panas dan koran di hadapannya.

"Aizen-taichou, kemarin sambungan kabel teleponku tercabut gara-gara Ggio dan Wonderweiss yang main kejar-kejaran dalam rumah. Aku dan istriku baru tahu tadi pagi, jadi aku minta maaf kalau kau tidak bisa menelpon ke rumah," kali ini giliran Tousen yang angkat bicara. Suara laki-laki itu mengalun tenang seperti biasa tapi keringat sebesar biji jagung menetes deras dari dahinya yang mengkilat.

Aizen mengangkat matanya dari Seireitei Today, beralih pada lelaki hitam yang sekarang menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Sebelah alisnya terangkat menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut dari Tousen. "Jangan melihatku seperti itu, taichou. Ponselku sekarang sudah jadi makanan ikan koi di depan rumah. Jadi aku juga minta maaf kalau kemarin ponselku tidak bisa dihubungi."

Gin memandang rekan yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu dengan heran. Sepertinya ikan koi jaman sekarang semakin rakus. Sudah harganya mahal, makanannya malah lebih mahal lagi, sebuah ponsel. "Koimu ganas sekali, Tousen-san. Kau beli di mana sih?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Koi nenekmu! Istriku yang ganas! Ia melempar ponselku ke dalam kolam karena cemburu melihat nenek-nenek tetanggaku yang sering mengirim pesan singkat padaku. Padahal nenek itu hanya minta tolong untuk mengganti lampu saja," jelas Tousen sebal. Gin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengarnya. Sepertinya semua masalah hidup Tousen selalu saja berpangkal pada istrinya. Padahal waktu masih pacaran dulu, Tousen dan istrinya yang mantan letnan divisi 2 itu terlihat serasi dan adem ayem saja. Ternyata di balik kegarangan dan kesangarannya, Tousen Kaname adalah lelaki yang terdzalimi.

Aizen membalik halaman Seireitei Today-nya dengan bosan. Sesaat kemudian dahinya berkerut melihat berita di kolom kriminal.

"Err, taichou. Apa komandan sudah memberi keputusan untuk menindaklanjuti informasimu kemarin?" tanya Tousen setelah berhasil membungkam Gin.

Aizen melihat kalender di mejanya. "Komandan meminta kita menunggu dua hari lagi. Kalau sudah ada laporan dari Ulquiorra, kita bergerak," sahut Aizen datar. Meski begitu, terasa sekali ketegangan di antara ketiga lelaki itu.

Gin-lah yang pertama memecah keheningan."Taichou~ pinjam korannya dong," katanya seraya mengambil koran yang ada di meja belakang Aizen.

Endus. Endus. Pernah dengar indra penciuman rubah lebih tajam dari manusia? Aizen baru saja membuktikannya.

"Taichou~ Koq bau tubuhmu jadi seperti bau Momo-chan sih?"

~O.o.O~

Momo baru selesai menyapu ruang tamu dan bermaksud membuka pintu keluar agar udara bisa bersirkulasi lebih leluasa. Ia terkejut melihat seorang wanita muda berdiri di depan pintu, sepertinya ia akan memencet bel. Momo tak pernah melihat wanita secantik itu sebelumnya. Ia sempat mengira wanita muda berambut orange kecoklatan itu pasti seorang foto model karena begitu jelita dan mempesona. Harum mawar yang menguar darinya membuat Momo mengalami deja vu. Ia merasa yakin pernah mencium wangi ini di suatu tempat.

"Apa Nona mencari seseorang?" tanya Momo. Ia masih terpana dengan kecantikan wanita di depannya.

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Apa ini rumah Sousuke-san?" tanyanya balik. Momo terdiam. Siapa wanita cantik ini hingga dia memanggil Aizen dengan nama kecilnya? Mungkinkah ia keluarga Aizen? Temannya? Atau... Perasaan Momo tidak enak saat memikirkan kemungkinan lain mengenai gadis itu.

Tak mau terlihat tidak sopan, Momo menyingkirkan keengganannya. "Iya benar," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Momo melihat wanita itu balas tersenyum, senyum paling menawan yang pernah ia lihat selain senyum mendiang Putri Diana. "Aku datang untuk menjenguknya. Sekalian mau mengembalikan dasinya yang kemarin tertinggal di Aphrodite."

Dasi? Aphrodite? Senyum Momo perlahan memudar. Sepolos apapun dirinya mengenai dunia, Momo bukan gadis kuper yang ketinggalan berita. Aphrodite adalah klub malam terbesar di Zinya, pusat dari semua hiburan malam. Hanya satu tujuan laki-laki datang ke sana. Diliriknya bungkusan di tangan wanita itu. Dasi Aizen? Ia merasa lututnya lemas. Terbayang di benaknya wajah Aizen, lalu klub Aphrodite, dasi, dan yang terakhir wanita super model di depannya. Tiba-tiba ia ingat, wangi ini sama dengan wangi yang menguar samar dari tubuh Aizen pagi tadi. Hatinya terasa remuk.

"Siapa Hinamori-kun?" suara bariton yang sangat dikenalnya mengalun lembut.

"Sousuke-san..."

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Aizen kehilangan suara. Di depan pintu sana, Mademoiselle Hime menyapa dengan senyumnya yang mempesona. Di samping wanita itu, Momo berdiri dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk digambarkan. Kecewa, terluka, shock dan entah apa lagi, Aizen terlalu takut untuk menjabarkannya.

"Si-silahkan masuk. Saya rasa Anda ingin bertemu Aizen-san," kata Momo setelah menemukan kembali kesadarannya. Ia bergegas melewati ruang tamu dengan kepala tertunduk, tak ingin beradu pandang dengan sepasang mata hazel yang menatapnya getir. Hampir saja ia menabrak jatuh Gin -yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di belakang Aizen- kalau Tousen tidak mendorong pemuda rubah itu minggir.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Semakin hari saia semakin merasa pusing saat menulis fanfic bergenre romance. Meski sudah membaca referensi berupa fanfic-fanfic keren dan bagus karya author lain, saia masih merasa kesulitan. Karena itu, saia mengharapkan kritik dan saran untuk memperbaiki kekurangan saia.

Terima kasih banyak buat fi-kun31 dan chitose p. himawari yang sudah setia mereview fic ini. Tidak pernah bosan saia mengatakan, setetes review Anda, penyambung hidup fic saia.


End file.
